<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ROOMMATE — JAETEN OS by boomhinata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672744">ROOMMATE — JAETEN OS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomhinata/pseuds/boomhinata'>boomhinata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomhinata/pseuds/boomhinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿J-Jaehyun?"</p><p>  Jaehyun y Chittaphon son compañeros de cuarto, hasta que un día el castaño llega antes de la universidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ROOMMATE — JAETEN OS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aclaraciones:</p><p>  ➸ Smut.<br/>➸ Slight!Fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>— Muy bien, jóvenes. Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse. —anunció el profesor y Jaehyun tomó sus cosas, aliviado de poder retirarse una hora antes.</p><p>Necesitaba llegar a su casa y urgentemente comer algo, durante el día había estado tan ocupado que no le dió tiempo siquiera a ponerse una bufanda.</p><p>Saliendo del salón, se dirigió a la puerta principal de la universidad y de allí simplemente pidió un taxi, tampoco tenía ganas de caminar solo a las 10:00 de la noche. Ya se imaginaba llegar a su morada y que Ten haya ordenado algo para comer, entonces por fin podría alimentarse y agradecer que la casa no estuviera en llamas. (Porque dejar a un Ten sólo en casa es peligroso).</p><p>Cuando por fin llegó a su hogar, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas e hizo una mueca. Las zapatillas de Ten estaban en la entrada, por lo que él debía estar en casa; pero no había siquiera un ruido y normalmente Chittaphon solía tener el estéreo a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que los vecinos se quejasen.</p><p>Dejó su mochila y su abrigo colgados en el perchero, sus zapatillas a un lado de las otras y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la habitación de su adorable e inocente hyung, quizá se había quedado dormido.</p><p>Él se veía adorable cuando dormía.</p><p>La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y una luz tenue se distinguía.</p><p>A lo mejor estaba con su celular.</p><p>Se acercó aun más y cuando miró por la grieta, su respiración se detuvo; porque no era para nada lo que pensaba encontrarse.</p><p>Ahí se encontraba Ten sobre la cama, su cuerpo completamente desnudo y levemente sudado, meciéndose sobre lo que parecía un consolador mientras que una de sus manos estaba envuelta alrededor de su miembro y la otra en uno de sus pezones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, soltando gemidos sin pudor alguno, probablemente ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien más en la casa.</p><p>No era tan inocente después de todo.</p><p>Tan sólo bastaron unos segundos observándolo y ya se había puesto más duro que una roca.</p><p>— Ah~ —cada gemido se oía majestuoso a oídos de Jaehyun.</p><p>Las manos de Ten recorrían su cuerpo mientras seguía adentrando aquel juguete en su interior, moviéndose como si el mundo estuviese a punto de terminar.</p><p>El menor sentía que podría correrse en ese preciso instante sin siquiera ponerse una mano encima, la vista era buena, jodidamente buena. Podía admirar los deliciosos muslos de Chittaphon moverse con cada autopenetración y estaba a punto de entrar a interrumpirle la acción, pero...</p><p>— Jaehyun... —jadeó.</p><p><em>Mierda,</em> pensó, lo habían descubierto.</p><p>— Aaah~ —se escuchó otro gemido y se percató de que Ten no lo había descubierto.</p><p>Chittaphon se estaba masturbando mientras gemía su nombre.</p><p>Se relamió los labios antes de entrar a la habitación de su hyung, quien estaba tan perdido en su propio placer que no lo notó.</p><p>— ¿Me llamabas? —habló con la voz ronca.</p><p>Chittaphon dejó de moverse y abrió entonces los ojos, sonrojándose a más no poder cuando vió a Jaehyun observándole desde la punta de la cama. Queriendo que se lo trague la tierra, intentó cubrirse con sus brazos.</p><p>— ¿J-Jaehyun? P-Pero... ¿Tú no llegabas hasta las once? —balbuceó, aún tratando de taparse.</p><p>— ¿Acaso hacías esto porque sabías que yo no estaba? —alzó una ceja— Eres travieso, Ten. —comenzó a acercarse aún más.</p><p>— N-No. Y-Yo, uhmm... No- —se calló cuando Jaehyun estuvo a milímetros de su cara.</p><p>— ¿No? —sonrió de lado.</p><p>Antes de que Ten intentase defenderse otra vez, Yoonoh juntó sus labios de forma brusca.</p><p>El mayor iba a protestar pero su cerebro perdió la batalla en el momento en el que el castaño introdujo su lengua al beso y se acomodó entre sus piernas.</p><p>— Q-Quita tus manos... —jadeó— Jae- basta...</p><p>Estaba muriendo de vergüenza y las grandes manos de Yoonoh sobre sus muslos no hacían otra cosa que cohibirlo aún más. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando, sin avisar, el castaño comenzó a mover el juguete dentro suyo de forma rápida y poco piadosa para su salud mental. Sin quererlo, se aferró a sus anchos hombros y soltó un agudo gemido.</p><p>— Joder, eres demasiado caliente. —murmuró, cerrando sus dientes sobre la tersa piel del cuello de Ten.</p><p>Por inercia, el mayor ladeó su cabeza dando así un mejor acceso al castaño. En su momento quiso resistirse, pero no podía; era completamente imposible rechazar el tacto de su dongsaeng favorito.</p><p>— J-Jae... Detente por favor... —se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros— V-Voy a...</p><p>Introdujo nuevamente el aparato, golpeando con fuerza su próstata y entonces Ten se corrió con un fuerte gemido sobre su abdomen.</p><p>Se separó ligeramente del más bajo, ambos tenían sus respiraciones agitadas y Chittaphon aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.</p><p>— Yo- —iba a hablar, pero Jaehyun lo besó de nuevo.</p><p>Terminó el beso segundos después para quitarse la camiseta y arrojarla por ahí, dejando al tailandés embobado con su trabajado abdomen. Se deshizo de igual manera de sus jeans y ropa interior para luego volverse sobre los labios del mayor.</p><p>Entre toqueteos y besos, el castaño consiguió dejar el cuerpo de Ten sobre el suyo. Movió ligeramente sus caderas hacuendo que soltara un agudo gemido y se aferrara aún más a sus hombros.</p><p>— Anda, móntame como lo hacías con ese juguete, hyung. —sonrió de lado— No vas a decirme que tienes vergüenza ahora, ¿O si?</p><p>Ten negó, aún con la cara roja, acomodándose mejor sobre Jaehyun y tomando su polla para luego alinearla con su entrada. Bajó rápidamente, tomando toda la extensión del menor en un solo movimiento. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió su boca, soltando un gemido que encendió aún más al castaño, si es que era posible.</p><p>La polla de Jaehyun era sin duda más grande que aquel juguete.</p><p>— Eres tan grande... —halagó inconscientemente, moviendo sus caderas en círculos— Tan cálido...</p><p>Las manos de Jaehyun acariciaban los huesos de la cadera de Chittaphon, apretando ligeramente de vez en cuando.</p><p>— Jaehyun~</p><p>Comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre el miembro de su compañero de piso, soltando gemidos sin pudor alguno mientras las manos de éste le agarraban con fuerza la cintura y levantaba su cadera, volviendo cada embestida más profunda.</p><p>— Sigues apretado... —gruñó Yoonoh.</p><p>Se mecía de vez en cuando y saltaba sobre la polla de su compañero como si su vida dependiera de ello, queriendo tener mucho más.</p><p>El cuerpo de Chittaphon comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos debido a tanto placer. Jaehyun notó esto y alternó posiciones, dejando al chico debajo suyo y separando sus piernas. Ten tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Yoonoh arremetía con fuerza su agujero, aferrándose a las sábanas porque el placer era demasiado, mucha sobreestimulación.</p><p>— ¡Ah! —gimió cuando en una de las embestidas la gruesa polla de Jaehyun halló su próstata— J-Jae~ ahí... Más...</p><p>Lo único que en la habitación se escuchaba eran los agudos gemidos de Ten y algunos gruñidos por parte del menor, quien estaba concentrado en hacer que su hyung se retorciese bajo su trabajado cuerpo.</p><p>Sin dejar de moverse, se hizo hacia abajo para besar los dulces labios del tailandés mientras éste se aferraba a su espalda, rasguñándole.</p><p>— No hagas eso, quiero oírte gemir mientras me entierro más profundo en tu interior. —dijo cuando el mayor comenzó a morder su mano en un vano intento de acallar sus gemidos, tan agudos que podrían haber sido fácilmente confundidos con los de una chica.</p><p>Tomó sus muñecas con una mano y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras seguía arremetiendo bruscamente, sin ningún tipo de compasión por el chico que gemía debajo suyo.</p><p>— J-Jaehyun... —lloriqueó.</p><p>Su cuerpo temblaba con cada embestida; tenía las mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas que por ellas caían y se le escurría un ligero hilo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios. Era un maldito desastre y todo por la culpa del castaño.</p><p>Abusaba de su próstata con fuerza, causándole un dolor bastante placentero. Probablemente no caminaría bien al día siguiente pero eso era lo de menos mientras la polla de su compañero entraba y salía con rapidez de su húmedo interior.</p><p>— No p-puedo más~ —logró decir.</p><p>Segundos después, su espalda se arqueó y soltó un fuerte gemido mientras se corría, pintando su pecho con líneas blancas. Un par de embestidas más y pudo sentir como la cálida esencia de Jaehyun llenaba su interior.</p><p>Cayó rendido a su lado y por impulso rodeó la cintura de Ten con su brazo, atrayéndole más cerca. Sin quererlo tampoco, el mayor se acurrucó contra el pecho de Yoonoh, cerrando de a poco sus ojos.</p><p>Minutos después ambos se habían dormido plácidamente, cubiertos por el edredón.</p><p>Por alguna razón se había sentido íntimo, a pesar de la forma en la que se desarrolló...</p><p>-</p><p>Cuando Ten abrió los ojos eran más de las doce. Lo primero que vió fue a Jaehyun y lo primero que sintió fue la mano del mismo jugando con su cabello.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces? —el menor se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.</p><p>Momentos más tarde, el pelinegro decidió que era tiempo de levantarse y darse una merecida ducha.</p><p>— Voy a limpiarme. —anunció, tomando su toalla y saliendo hacia el baño.</p><p>— Voy contigo. —respondió Jaehyun.</p><p>— ... Claro que no.</p><p>— No era una pregunta, cariño. —se encogió se hombros y Ten rodó los ojos, murmurando algo antes de seguir caminando.</p><p>Abrió las canillas y las ajustó a temperatura, luego se adentró a la ducha seguido del castaño.</p><p>— Y... ¿Quieres otro de esos juguetes para navidad? —bromeó y el rostro del más bajito se tiñó de rojo.</p><p>— Salte de la ducha, imbécil. —lo empujó con el ceño fruncido y aún como tomate.</p><p>— Era una broma, lindo. —le revolvió el cabello.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron con la tarea de enjabonarse y más, el mayor con más dedicación puesto que era él quien había sido rellenado como pavo en navidad.</p><p>Jaehyun realmente no quería hacerle nada, pero ver como paseaba sus manos libremente alrededor de su cuerpo le daban ganas de ser él quien lo estuviese toqueteando.</p><p>— No puedo contenerme, lo siento.</p><p>Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el menor lo acorraló contra la pared y lo tomó de las piernas, quedando entre ellas mientras sus miembros se rozaban.</p><p>El agua caía sobre ellos mientras Jaehyun eliminó la distancia entre sus bocas, fundiéndolas en un beso bastante caliente. Ten soltó un ligero gemido cuando las manos del castaño apretaron con fuerza sus muslos.</p><p>— No te atrevas... —jadeó, los labios del menor cerrándose sobre su cuello y una de sus manos rozando peligrosamente cerca de su entrada.</p><p>— Tranquilo, no haré nada. —sin avisar metió dos de sus mojados dedos dentro del tailandés, haciendo que éste suelte un fuerte gemido— Nada que no te guste.</p><p>Ignorando las quejas que Ten soltaba hacia él pidiendo que se detuviera, comenzó a mover sus dígitos sin una pizca de bondad. Su trasero aún ardía de tantas veces que Jaehyun había chocado contra él, pero mentiría si dijese que no le estaba gustando, era un dolor malditamente placentero.</p><p>— Ah~ —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del castaño.</p><p>— Perfecto... —susurró sobre su cuello y agregó un tercer dígito.</p><p>Movía sus dedos de forma rápida, haciendo que el de contextura delicada se retorciese entre sus brazos. Jaehyun no creía que pudiese existir alguien tan caliente como Ten.</p><p>Muy pronto, el agujero de Chittaphon se encontró dilatado y los dedos del menor se retiraron provocándole un leve quejido al sentir el vacío en su interior.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>— Jaehyun...</p><p>— Dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré, bebé. —succionó en su cuello, haciendo una marca.</p><p>— E-Eres un...</p><p>— Bien, te dejaré ducharte tranquilo. —hizo el amague de soltarlo.</p><p>— ¡No! —se aferró con más fuerza a la gran espalda del castaño— P-Por favor... —su voz se quebró.</p><p>— ¿Por favor qué, cariño?</p><p>— Dentro, t-te quiero dentro, por favor~ —jadeó— Jaehyun...</p><p>Satisfecho con la respuesta que el tailandés le había dado, acomodó su pene y comenzó a empujarse de forma lenta, siendo considerado por una vez en lo que iba del día. Cuando entró por completo, Ten gimió sobre sus labios. Joder, su nombre saliendo de los labios del pelinegro se oía demasiado bien.</p><p>— B-Bésame... —pidió y el castaño no se lo negó.</p><p>Podría jurar que aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de los dulces y aterciopelados labios de Ten contra los suyos.</p><p>Comenzó a moverse lentamente, conteniéndose nuevamente para no ir demasiado rápido. Ya se había hecho una idea de que el pelinegro iba a necesitar un buen aftercare luego de esto; e iba a dárselo, con muchísimo gusto.</p><p>Ten soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras Jaehyun hacía marcas en su cuello. Pero no era justo, a él no le bastaban esos gemidos, cuando su pequeño hyung diera la órden lo haría gritar hasta que los vecinos lo escuchasen.</p><p>Se sentía malditamente bien.</p><p>— Más r-rápido, Jae~—dijo apenas audible y el menor se relamió los labios.</p><p>Apretando con fuerza las piernas del mayor, salió casi por completo para luego volver a entrar con rudeza, deleitándose con el sonoro gemido que Ten había soltado. </p><p>Y es que, estar dentro del pelinegro se sentía como tocar el cielo con la punta de su pene.</p><p>Todo su intento de ser compasivo se había ido al demonio en el momento en el que el mayor pidió que se moviera más rápido.</p><p>— J-Jaehyun... —gimió, su voz volviéndose más aguda.</p><p>— Te gusta que te folle con fuerza, amas tenerme dentro.—gruñó en su oído— Te encanta que sea duro contigo ¿No es así? </p><p>— ¡Ah! —había dado de lleno en su próstata.</p><p>— Contesta, pequeño. —continuó moviéndose pero ahora de forma más lenta.</p><p>— ¡S-Sí! P-Por favor~—satisfecho, retomó el ritmo de sus embestidas.</p><p>Sus pieles impactaban creando sonidos que denotaban la fuerza con la que estaba siendo penetrado. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y agradecía al agua que caía sobre ellos por camuflar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.</p><p>Sollozaba  porque el placer era demasiado y podía jurar que en el rostro de Jaehyun había una leve sonrisa. Con sus uñas se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del castaño, haciéndole saber que estaba cerca.</p><p>— E-Es dem-asiado ¡Ah!—sollozó—D-Detente... Jaehyun~ P-Por favor...—mierda, sí dolía, aunque muy en el fondo, aunque intentase negarlo, le gustaba <em>ese</em> dolor.</p><p>Fundió sus labios en un beso, acallando todas las quejas que el tailandés tenía para decirle.</p><p>— ¡Jaehyun!—terminó por acabar, sin ensuciar mucho puesto que el agua se lo había llevado todo.</p><p>Prontamente, sintió aquella cálida esencia llenando su interior. Se abrazó a Jaehyun al mismo tiempo en el que éste soltaba sus piernas o si no probablemente habría caído.</p><p>Luego de eso ninguno habló, porque no lo consideraron necesario.</p><p>Amablemente, el castaño ayudó al más bajito a limpiarse y viceversa, se secaron con sus respectivas toallas y luego volvieron a la habitación para vestirse. Cambiaron aquellas sábanas y entonces Chittaphon se recostó, siendo arropado entre las mantas luego por Jaehyun. Sin saber por qué terminaron besándose bajo las sábanas.</p><p>— ¿Ahora es cuando digo que me gustas y agradezco a la fuerza divina que hizo que saliera antes de la universidad? —el mayor se sonrojó.</p><p>— Tonto...</p><p>— Bien, me gustas mucho y agradezco a la fuerza divina que me dejó poseer tu delicioso trasero.—volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ganas.</p><p>— ¿Ahora yo debo decirte que también me gustas y esperar a que me pidas ser novios?—le sonrió.</p><p>— Sí. </p><p>— Bien, también me gustas.</p><p>— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?</p><p>— Claro que sí. —se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jaehyun— A pesar de que todo esto hubiese ido antes de... Bueno, tener sexo.</p><p>— El orden de los factores no altera el producto, deberías saber eso.</p><p>— Sigue acariciándome el pelo, no creo poder levantarme de la cama hoy. Tú, maldito insensible.—lo acusó.</p><p>— Más r-rápido, Jae~ —citó, haciendo una voz aguda.</p><p>— Oh, ya cállate. —lo empujó levemente.</p><p>— Cállame.—lo besó nuevamente.</p><p>Minutos después, Ten sucumbió al cansancio y volvió a dormirse mientras que Jaehyun jugaba con su cabello y acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.</p><p>Definitivamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.</p><p>
  <b>•°•</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>